The embodiment relates to a light emitting apparatus.
Studies for a light emitting device, a light emitting package employing the light emitting device and a light emitting apparatus employing the light emitting device or the light emitting package have been actively pursued.
The light emitting device is a semiconductor light emitting device, which is formed of a semiconductor material, to convert electric energy into photo energy.
The light emitting device has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and environment friendly requirement compared to the light source according to the related art, such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb. Thus, many studies are being in progress in order to replace the existing light sources with the light emitting devices.
In addition, the semiconductor light emitting device is increasingly used as light sources for lighting devices, such as various lamps or street lamps, as well as light sources for display devices, such as a liquid crystal display or an electric signboard used indoors and outdoors.
In order to serve as the light source, the semiconductor light emitting device, the light emitting package or the light emitting apparatus must generate white light.
The light emitting apparatus generating the white light is extensively used in the street lamp, a backlight of the liquid crystal display and an outdoor advertisement board as a lighting device.